


touch me when the sun goes down

by amyanom



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, I Don't Even Know, Inanimate Objects, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyanom/pseuds/amyanom
Summary: where hendery and ten can only see each other after midnight
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	touch me when the sun goes down

hendery patiently waited for ten, ever since the sky was meadow until it turned into midnight blue. and there he was.

glimmering, giving light as he became more clear. ten was one among many, but for hendery, he twinkled the most.

ten met hendery, both as old as time, as his glow became stronger, so did hendery. there were times where they were blurry. hendery noticed how ten flickered, but both remained nonetheless.

ten once asked what dream hendery had.

"i want to be the tenebrosity," hendery voiced out to the barrier.

"but you already are," ten replied. 

hendery came up with an excuse, saying he wanted to conquer the universe, but he couldn't announce that he longed to embrace ten, and being the darkness, the unexplored, the universe, was the only way he could.

however, hendery ruled the darkest nights, it was when he felt whole. yet ten wasn't there to fill the void that he is.

it was what they had in common, being a void.

hendery was temporary, he knew ten would become one in a day or century. it was his biggest fear:

the universe being filled with ten's voiceless screams, dying, alone.

hendery hated the fact that he will remain as ten die and form a singularity. hendery hated how he couldn't be with ten when the latter finally found his eternity.

ten consoled him, "i will still be visible even if-"

"but it's not the same," hendery argued. "would i still hear you?" hendery added.

"of course," ten said, hoping the latter was oblivious enough.

ten found the uncertainty his solace, and he hoped that the aftermath, the discovery, was more than a placebo.

hendery let ten embrace him with his faded beam, basking in his faint glow, taking in his non-existent warmth light years away, because there was nothing they could do.

they cursed the universe for not making hendery revolve around ten, why he was just one of the dust in the blanket that draped over him and why hendery was a shadow and ten was a star, longing for each other, a billion years apart.

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> [ **TWITTER ACC** ](https://twitter.com/amyanom)


End file.
